narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I.Z.U.N.A-0210
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : Izuna Uchiha Clone 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : Tanigakure's previous council held a women as a slave for decades. Her unique ability to absorb souls to prolong both her life and gain elemental affinities kept her young for all eternity. She played a major hand in all of Tanigakure's agricultural and medicinal advancements. She introduced genetic engineering among plants and selective breeding tactics that would yield crops capable of surviving all four seasons and a large variety of terrains. Her brilliant mind even allowed her to transcend the need of a physical body, and lead to her sealing her soul into the jewel around her neck, turning her body into something of a puppet. it is common knowledge that the Akatsuki used Land of Rivers as a base to seal Shukaku, thus killing Gaara. But in secret, the usage of The Land of Rivers had been granted by the previous council of Tanigakure showing an affiliation between the two. Yakunan used this opportunity to better her own scientific advancement. Investigating the Akatsuki, she managed to locate her target. A young man by the name of Kabuto Yakushi. '''To break off from story. The lack of cannon evidence that Izuna's body had been destroyed or properly hidden (plus the scene where it shows him having a formal burial) leads me to believe that Izuna was simply buried. And if Kabuto could find Madara without any help of Obito, the only person who knew of Madara, I believe that finding Izuna's corpse is totally reasonable. I also doubt Orochimaru had any true knowledge of the Uchiha brothers remains or that Madara survived against Hashirama. Why? Because think about it. If he truly knew of Madara and Izuna's remains, why wouldn't he have gotten it first? Or why even bother with Sasuke? Why not just use Madara's remains and integrate it like he did with Hashirama? I believe Kabuto found Madara's and Izuna's remains either by himself or with help. And since it goes perfect with my characters unsurpassed ability of genetic engineering, I think she is the person Kabuto went to for help. I also believe that Kabuto could not revive Izuna or he would have (Why not have both Uchiha brothers?). Meaning the remains were unreachable or he someone got to them first... So back to story Kabuto went to Yukanan and offered a proposition. Help him locate Madara's and Izuna's remains and he'll give her a piece for her own experimentation. The adventure lead to two locations. Because no one knew Madara survived against Hashirama, they ended up searching where the Uchiha brothers would have been buried, out of honor. But the trip ultimately lead to Izuna. Yukanan managed to trick Kabuto and seal Izuna's body into a scroll for her own use. No way would she allow such a treasure fall into another Scientist's hands. With it, she could possible lead the world further in genetics. To keep up facade, she helped Kabuto find Madara's remains where he "Betrayed" her and knocked her unconscious. Little did he know, she had taken her trophy already. After, the cannon covers. Back in Tanigakure, she used her expertise in genetic material and created a Cloning Tank and preservation tank. One filled with fluids that mimic the womb/embryonic sack of humans and the other filled with a liquid to preserve Izuna's remains. Over decades she had multiple failures, dead embryo's, I.Z.U.N.A's who dissolved in Oxygen's presence, and even one that turned into a blob of flesh. It was not till recent she managed to successfully create a baby clone, called I.Z.U.N.A-0210, and allowed it to grow. At the moment it is only five, but also ready for "Activation". In case I sucked at explaining the cloning, think in terms of Mew and Mewtwo. How they were able to create Mewtwo from Mew after numerous mistakes. I know this is pokemon but i'm using it as a basis on how it happened. Another Anime i am using is Afro Samurai Resurrection where she brought back AFRO'S dad through a similar process. I also think this is possible because Orochimaru managed to clone the Eight Tails horn with a little bit of genetic material. So the cloning is possible, its whether or not one can locate Izuna's remains. Which is explained in the above sections. Also, there are multiple Izuna clones. But only 0210 worked, and only it was able to use Ash's EMS. 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : I.Z.U.N.A-0210 abilities all depend if Ash goes on with our plan of me stealing his EMS. I'm thinking it all ties in with Magyaku's rp with Kurami where he see's Kurami's EMS which leaves a psychological imprint on his mind. When he talks to Yuka about it, describing like a power never before seen, Yaku sends Magyaku after (Ash's Uchiha) with a special jar of preservation liquid. The job is to kill the Uchiha, take his eyes and destroy the body so they too can possess such a power. Once he brings back the eyes, Yaku will implant them into I.Z.U.N.A-0210 and introduce a special liquid to help fight against the possible rejection. At the end, I.Z.U.N.A-0210 will awaken but with no memory of who or what Izuna even is. He will have no knowledge just an impressive fighting skill. I'm still debating if it will even be able to speak or not. He will acknowledge Magyaku as father and Yuka as mother, despite Magyaku jokingly telling him not to. I will develop his EMS so it is only able to use a unique form of Susano'o which revolves around the Shinto belief that he is the God of raging seas and storms. I know one would need Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi to activate Susano'o, but I believe Magyaku and Yaku will take on their roles. Tsukiyomi is the god of the moon, a symbol of night. And as seen, Yakunan is someone who represents darkness and night with her overall dark demeanor. Meanwhile, Magyaku is Amaterasu, or the sun. He constantly talks about the light (My previous rps involve him speaking of light) and his Explosion release also leads to bright explosions. Those two combining will form Susano'o, or I.Z.U.N.A-0210. His Susano'o will revolve solely around the use of summoning hurricanes and powerful storms. Everything else, I.Z.U.N.A-0210 will just be a master of taijutsu and kenjutsu, a pure warrior. I.Z.U.N.A-0210 serves as Tanigakure's second secret weapon, after their hidden tailed beast, Son Goku. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : '''Genetic Instability: As a clone, if it exerts too much chakra, it will find itself aging rapidly and coming apart. And if Yaku is nowhere near to heal him with a special fluid and surgery, he could even melt. Mentality: I.Z.U.N.A-0210 has the mindset of a child, and so, cannot think like the original. It also has a really frightening and dangerous anger problem. Enough to make it one of Tani's last resorts. EMS: Although his eyes might remain active, to use Susano'o is a huge risk. And at the moment, cannot achieve doing so fully. He can only summon bits and pieces and smaller hurricanes. When he does summon a full Susano'o, his body risk degeneration at an exceeded rate. His body ages rapidly and could end in a death. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : As seen in Tanigakure, it lacks any true military. And being between The Land of Fire, Ame and Suna, The Land of Peace will ultimately become a battlefield. The leaders of said villages might even try to muscle control over said land. So to avoid it, Yaku, using Magyaku, created three precautions. Their first is Son Goku, stolen and hidden within Tanigakure. Second is a unique team of powerful Shinobi lead by Magyaku. And finally, I.Z.U.N.A-0210. I.Z.U.N.A-0210 is often sent to dispatch shinobi with his sole Sharingan, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu mixture, becoming a mixture of Shinobi and Samurai. That alone is enough to protect Tani from small groups of invaders. He does not go by I.Z.U.N.A-0210. Instead, outsiders named him the Red Eyed Demon from showing his sharingan. His Susano'o is an absolute last resort. It will also show Yaku's true face in Genetic Engineering. Tani is an upcoming superpower still growing. Within years, it could even grow into a major hidden village. And so, Magyaku keeps its power and force hidden from the outside world. Especially with Yaku's abilities. I eventually want to make it known that there are multiple I.Z.U.N.A-#### copies alongside some other clones of extremely powerful shinobi. But 0210 is the only one capable of using EMS. The other clones are all floating in a cylinder without eyes. I.Z.U.N.A-0210 life time is suspected to be a few years if Yaku cannot find a way to slow down his degeneration. If so, Yaku will bring the next clone to life and so on and so forth. The Exiled One (talk) 15:08, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision The clone to make an EMS is tacky, and doesn't sit well the main other clones, Zetsu, being only able to produce a minimal fraction of what Hashi can. I see the drawbacks, but I still find it a bit hard to buy him being able to use the more powerful abilities at all without some sort of support while doing it. "Allons-y!" (talk) 23:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications